


Gently

by thispastelpinkheart



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Adventure, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Dry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Headcanon, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pirates, Romance, Sensuality, Sex, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, Touching, True Love, Vignettes In Between Main Story, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispastelpinkheart/pseuds/thispastelpinkheart
Summary: Westley and Buttercup had a yearning for each other so deep that it was a force to be reckoned with. Even before they had officially gotten together, there was some tension begging to be satisfied.This is no ordinary adventure, for these are the adventures of Westley and Buttercup in bliss, pleasure, and passion. Many obstacles will come their way, but true love conquers all.





	1. On The Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Some important disclaimers before reading this work (It's my duty as a responsible author): 
> 
> \- This is very much an erotic retelling of The Princess Bride. It'll mostly focus on the sexual tension, the intercourse, and the love dynamic between Westley and Buttercup. It's basically the same story, but with more fucking. However, to make sure there's still some plot to this, I'll be including some non-erotic headcanon chapters to balance story and fucking.
> 
> \- I'll give a bit of an explanation on why I wanted to write this. The Princess Bride is undoubtedly my favorite book and movie. The more I watched the movie, however, the more I noticed the sexual undertones (A grandfather read this to a child?!). I just thought about expanding on these undertones and here we are now. Plus, the casting of Cary Elwes and Robin Wright made me feel hot and bothered, so I wanted to channel their sexiness in my work.
> 
> \- I based this work mostly on the movie version. I will not include details that were in the book, but not in the movie. So for all the Princess Bride novel purists, drop your sword.
> 
> \- This is super obvious, but I must include it, lest I feel unclean with myself. The Princess Bride is not owned by me. It is the intellectual property of William Goldman. (and S. Morgenstern, but we know that bastard ain't a real person)Please support the original source material by reading the book or watching the movie. Or I'll call the brute squad.
> 
> \- Constructive criticism only, please. No hate comments or arguments in the comments. Manners maketh man. (whoops wrong franchise)
> 
> \- Abandon all hope, ye who enter here. For there be plenty of spoilers ahead. (The Dread Pirate Roberts is one big spoiler in himself, actually.)
> 
> Please enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began. Buttercup and Westley spent almost their entire lives together in this farm, so there's no question that love would bloom between them at one point or another.

Westley and Buttercup had a yearning for each other so deep that it was a force to be reckoned with. Even before they had officially gotten together, there was some tension begging to be satisfied.

Farmboy Westley looked at his sweet Buttercup with both love in his heart and arousal in his body. Every sunrise after he had drawn water from the well and poured it into the lady's bathtub, his voyeurism took over him. Watching Buttercup bathe herself was the most pleasure he experienced everyday. At night after the work is finished, he would lay in his bed and arouse his manhood with lustful thoughts of his golden-haired muse.

Maiden Buttercup was no different when it came to wanton tendencies. Though she may look it, she was not a lady of pure thoughts. She looked at Westley with the same love and arousal he had for her. She would catch herself staring at the hardworking farmboy, wanting him to do unspeakable things to her. A tremble between her legs comes at every bead of sweat rolling down his neck and every time "As you wish." left his lips. These images of her farmboy played in her head every night as she touched her womanhood and fondled her breasts, pretending it was her beloved Westley. It was difficult, however, to hold in the moans that came with pleasuring herself.

They kept to themselves their desires for each other, so as to not appear scandalous and perverted. As much as they wanted to hide it, it was ultimately inevitable that their true affections would reveal itself.

One day, as Buttercup was kneading some dough, she noticed Westley entering the kitchen to set down some firewood for the oven. The maiden needed an excuse to be near her farmboy. She had thrown all subtlety out the window as soon as she spoke.

"Farmboy!"

Westley turned to her direction.

"Fetch me that pitcher?" referring to the one hanging above the kitchen counter.

It was at that moment that Westley realized her true intentions. He knew that Buttercup was perfectly capable of reaching the pitcher herself, but it was clear that she wanted every part of him to herself.

Grabbing the pitcher, he looked at her straight in the eyes with much passion, telling her how much he wanted her without saying a word. He handed her the pitcher and uttered "As you wish." before leaving the room to continue the rest of his work.

Watching Westley leave, Buttercup let out a smile while biting her lip. The farmboy loved her as she loved him. Her heart sang with ecstasy.

On the sunset of the day of those realizations, Buttercup and Westley shared a deep, passionate kiss to seal their destiny as lovers. Lovemaking came soon after that and every sunset thereafter.

Every night, Westley would lay Buttercup down after stripping each other of clothing. He would kiss every inch of her skin and she would run her hands through his beautiful blonde hair. Her body heated up with every delicate touch and taste he had given it. As soon as his kisses reached her womanhood, she lost all sense of rationality and inhibition. 

The way Westley flicked his tongue against the delicate bud drove her mad. Buttercup's whimpers and moans were music to his ears, driving him to further push her off the edge by inserting his index and middle fingers into her opening.

"Oh, Westley! Don't stop!" she exclaimed.

By the time Buttercup reached her climax, Westley took his fingers out of her, seeing that they've been soaked in her love juices.

"Would you like to have me next?" he asked the maiden seductively.

Breathless after being satisfied, Buttercup only answered with a small nod. Westley lifted her so she could sit up. He then got off the bed and stood in front of the golden-haired maiden. In front of Buttercup was the stiff member of her lover. She had a little taste before completely taking it in her mouth. Westley was surprised at how eager his lover was in pleasuring him. He placed right hand on her head to maintain his balance.

Both Westley and Buttercup were enoying the sensation. Westley enjoying the feel of Buttercup's tongue and Buttercup enjoying discovering the shape of Westley's manhood with her mouth. With all this going on, Westley could not hold back anymore. He released his load into his lover's mouth. As he filled her mouth, the maiden impulsively groped the farmboy's buttocks to release the tension she had. She slowly swallowed the cum, savoring the taste it left on her tongue.

"I love how you taste." she said.

"I love how you taste too." he replied and kissed her neck.

"Westley, I want you inside me."

"As you wish."

Upon hearing those words, Buttercup grabbed Westley by the waist and threw him on the bed, wanting him inside of her more and more with each passing second.

"Quite the lewd one, aren't we?" Westley said as he moved to be on top of Buttercup. "Are you ready?"

'Yes, my love."

With that, the farmboy kissed the maiden deeply before easing into her welcoming entrance. He started slowly so as to not hurt his lady love.

"Gently." she whispered.

Westley simply replied with another kiss. He will never tire of kissing her sweet lips. The taste had become his addiction. With every thrust Westley gave Buttercup, loud moans and heavy breathing immediately followed. To avoid having to disturb the neighbors with loud screams of pleasure, they just kept on kissing. Slow, passionate, full of love.

"Westley! Oh, Westley!" Buttercup yelled in between kisses.

"I don't think I can hold it in for much longer, my love..." Westley panted.

"You need not worry. I'm quite close myself. Let it out. I'm safe today."

And with that, he filled her insides with what he's been holding back for so long. Both of their genetalia were drenched in each other's love juices. Exhausted from lovemaking, they lie next to each other with Buttercup's left leg resting on his body and her arm draped on his chest.

Every night, they passionately made love. If they felt a bit naughty during the daytime, the couple would sneak off into a secluded area in the farm and and give in to their temptations there. Wherever they did it, it always felt like the first time. That's how it feels when you're madly in love with somebody. No matter the frequency, no matter the time and place, having sex with the one you love never becomes tiring or repetitive. Every tingle, every heartbeat, every whimper is pure heaven.

However, one thing was on Westley's mind. He loved his Buttercup so much, that he believed that being but a simple farmboy would not be enough to provide for her, for the wedding, and the family he wish to have with her. Westley wished to seek his fortune to ensure that his lover was living comfortably. When he had spoke of this to Buttercup, she couldn't help but object to the idea that her beloved had to leave her behind. She argued that Westley did not have to go above and beyond for her. Her lover still insisted, though. Buttercup had no choice but to accept that she had to see her love go in order for him to seek a better life for her.  


On the day of Westley's departure, Buttercup's blood rushed to her face as her eyes became red from all the tears she shed. She never thought the day would actually come when the one she loved the most would leave her behind.

It broke Westley's heart to see his lover in pain, but it was a very important sacrifice he had to make. Westley embraced his darling Buttercup one last time. It was the most loving, most pure, and tightest embrace he ever gave her. The last time he would feel her touch, at least for a little while. For the time he would come back was uncertain.

"I fear I'll never see you again." she cried in his embrace.

"Of course you will." he assured her.

"But what if something happens to you?"

He cupped his hands on her face and looked her straight in the eyes. Needing to tell her that she need not worry about him too much.

"Hear this now: I will come for you."

"But how can you be so sure?" she asked, still teary-eyed.

With sincerity and conviction, Westley poured his heart out to Buttercup with a single question.

"This is true love. You think this happens everyday?"

They shared one last kiss before he took his things and went on his way. They looked at each other longingly, unsure of what the future holds for the both of them.

Unfortunately, Buttercup received word that Westley did not reach his destination and was abducted by The Dread Pirate Roberts. Knowing that the infamous pirate never takes prisoners and kills those he abducts without warning. Buttercup's world was shattered instantly. The death of her love hardened her heart so much to the point that she made a vow to never ever love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was an exhausting first chapter! I'm gonna tell you guys now that the next few chapters will be a bit less sexual (of course there's still gonna be dirty stuff but come on let me live) only because I wanna touch up on things the movie didn't show (through sensory stuff 'cause that's my thing) and I want a build-up to Buttercup and Westley doing the whole damn nasty in the chapters following.
> 
> I will also add some mini-stories in between chapters because I have a lot of Princess Bride headcanons that I need to address and express. Also because I wanna keep you guys guessing how I'll emphasize the sexuality.
> 
> That's all for now. Until the next chapter!


	2. On The Ravine Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some rigorous training and pampering, the farmgirl Buttercup has become the arranged bride of the kingdom's prince, Prince Humperdinck. However, she had no say in the matter and doesn't even love her fiance back.
> 
> During her morning ride, she'll be kidnapped by 3 marauders and be whisked away by an independent fourth "kidnapper". However, it's absolutely not who she thinks it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is divided into 3 parts, so as to not cause any confusion. Not to worry, since the part will be stated in the story itself.
> 
> I never thought I would putting Chapter 2 up this soon. I guess I just had enough time on my hands for once.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Part 1: Buttercup's Lamentations_ **

Ever since hearing of the death of her Westley, Buttercup had sworn to never love again. No one could ever give her the same love or joy her farmboy had given her. The mere thought of giving love and making love to someone else petrified her. Despite the vow she made, she had no say in the matter of the kingdom recruiting her to become the wife of Prince Humperdinck. Before her marriage, though, she had to go through years of rigorous princess training. 

Even with pampering and makeovers, she was still unhappy about the situation she was put in. Spending years with Humperdinck did not make Buttercup love him, no matter how many times he insisted that she would grow to love him. Her heart only beats for Westley and Westley alone.

Fortunately, Buttercup was not all that empty. The only joy she had was in her morning horse ride because it reminded her of the good memories she kept in her heart. Nothing stopped the fight she left inside of her. Not even 3 marauders or The Dread Pirate Roberts could put her out.

For some godforsaken reason, The Dread Pirate Roberts wanted to whisk her away from the 3 marauders who kidnapped her after her morning ride and succeeded in doing so. Buttercup was confused as to what The Dread Pirate Roberts wanted from her. She offered any possible bribe she could provide, but the masked pirate didn't budge one bit.

"And what is that worth, the promise of a woman? You're very funny, Highness."

"I was giving you a chance. No matter where you take me... there's no greater hunter than Prince Humperdinck. He could track a falcon on a cloudy day. He can find you." she threatened.

"You think your dearest love will save you?"

"I never said he was my dearest love. And yes, he will save me. That I know." She began to grow irritated at how stubborn this pirate was.

"You admit to me that you do not love your fiance?" he questioned her.

"He knows I do not love him."

"'Are not capable of love' is what you're saying." he tactlessly remarked.

Buttercup was offended by his statement. Suddenly, all the pain of losing Westley was coming back to her in the form of anger.

"I have loved more deeply than a killer like yourself could ever dream." she said, standing her ground.

The man in black prepares to strike her, but the lady flinches. 

"That was a warning, Highness. The next time my hand flies on its own. For where I come from, there are penalties when a woman lies."

However, Buttercup was not lying at all. She only loved one person, but this uncompromising pirate was making cruel assumptions about her. When this pirate insulted her ability to love, she just grew furious at how heartless this he was.

The man in black takes her to the edge of a ravine and makes her sit down on a nearby rock to rest from all the mayhem.

Then it finally dawned on her.

"I know who you are. Your cruelty reveals it all. You're the Dread Pirate Roberts, admit it!"

"With pride. What can I do for you?" he replied, bowing in front of her and sounding quite cheeky.

At this point, Buttercup was tired of this obnoxious excuse for a man and all the rudeness he's been showing her this whole trip.

"You can die slowly, cut into a thousand pieces." she spat, not holding back her hatred.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Hardly complimentary, Your Highness. Why loose your venom on me?" he asked, mildly surprised.

With all the resentment she could muster, and with all her heartache with remembering her Westley, she had this to say to him without mincing any words:

"You killed my love." 

"It's possible; I kill a lot of people. Who was this love of yours? Another prince, like this one, ugly, rich, and scabby?" he replied nonchalantly.

"No. A farmboy. Poor. Poor and perfect, with eyes like the sea after a storm."

Remembering her Westley almost brought her to tears, but she had no time to look weak while her life was on the line when facing Roberts. She needed to stay strong to prove that she was not one to be toyed with.

"On the high seas, your ship attacked, and the Dread Pirate Roberts never takes prisoners." Buttercup continued.

"I can't afford to make exceptions. Once word leaks out that a pirate has gone soft, people begin to disobey you, and then it's nothing but work, work, work, all the time."

The lady could not take his smugness and indifference anymore.

"You mock my pain!"

"Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."

He may have been cruel, but he had a point. Life wasn't always fair. Buttercup learned that the hard way. Her hatred for the pirate, however, was much too strong to agree with him at this point.

"I remember this farmboy of yours, I think. This would be what, five years ago?" he asked the lady. 

Buttercup nodded without looking him in the eye.

"Does it bother you to hear?"

"Nothing you can say will upset me." Buttercup said with total numbness.

\---

**_Part 2: Westley's Capture_ **

Westley boarded the boat with the determination to give Buttercup the life of comfort she deserves. His destination was about 2 days away by boat, so he had to wait patiently and ration what little food he had packed. He also had to make sure that no moochers snatched his supplies while he had as much sleep as he could get on the uncomfortable wooden boat.

However, falling asleep was a terrible option for poor Westley. Pirates attacked the boat just when it was only a day away from its destination. While the other passengers including the captain hit the deck, Westley was abruptly woken up by all the commotion. Since he didn't have time to hide with the other passengers, he was carried away by the pirates, not knowing what fate would await him. 

"Har, har, har! We got a live one!" rejoiced one of the pirates.

"What do you want from me?" Westley worriedly questioned the pirates tying him up just as they're about to brutally end his life.

"We want you to squeal like a hog as we cut into you. Black market organs can't harvest themselves, you know." said a man who was dressed in all black, presumably the ring leader of the pirates.

"Please, kind sir. Please let me live." Westley begged with utmost sincerity.

"Hm, your manners intrigue me. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now, boy." the man in black replied.

"True love. You see, sir, I have a lady waiting for me back home. A lady of surpassing beauty both inside and out. I've sworn to her that I would come back to her and ask her to be my wife as soon as I get my fortune. I do not wish that her enduring faithfulness will be all for nothing. So please spare my life, sir." the farmboy had explained poignantly and eloquently.

The man in black was moved with so much pity for this young man. However, as a feared figure, he must not let his soft side get the better of him. He decided to spare Westley's life in exchange for him doing odd jobs around the ship and still threatening to kill him at some point or another.

"Aye, you be very very fortunate that your words be striking, boy. You be dealing with the Dread Pirate Roberts and I am known for not taking prisoners. However, your words will not save you forever for I shall most likely kill you in the morning after I give you some work on me ship."

Westley was dumbfounded. He had never thought he could change the mind of the Dread Pirate Roberts with his speech. He considered himself lucky that he had a way with words, otherwise, he would be dead before they finished tying him up. He has not any special training to defend himself, especially not against pirates.

"Thank you very much, kind sir. I promise to not let you down."

"Yeah, yeah. Get some rest, boy."

"Wait, shouldn't you untie me first?"

"And give you the chance to escape? No can do, sonny. You'll be untied at sunrise. Until then, the ropes be your quilt for tonight."

Westley sighed a deep sigh. He thought about his dearest love Buttercup before being lulled to sleep by the waves.

Meanwhile, the captain of the boat that Westley was on previously had written a letter addressed to Buttercup that Westley was captured by the Dread Pirate Roberts. Just from reading the dreaded pirate's name, Buttercup would know what had happened to her beloved farmboy.

\---

**_Part 3: Confrontation and Revelation_ **

********

********

"He died well, that should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said, 'Please. Please, I need to live.' It was the 'please' that caught my memory." the man in black explained. 

"I asked him what was so important for him. 'True love,' he replied. And then he spoke of a girl of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume he meant you. You should bless me for destroying him before he found out what you really are." he added.

Buttercup stood up from the rock she sat on and looked at the Dread Pirate Roberts straight in the eye, the fire of rage burning in herself. 

"And what am I?" she angrily asked.

Without holding his tongue, the pirate said: "Faithfulness he talked of, madam. Your enduring faithfulness. Now, tell me truly. When you found out he was gone, did you get engaged to your prince that same hour, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?" 

The lady was beyond insulted by his heartless comment against her. The death of her Westley was the most painful memory in her mind and she's just reliving the hurt she experienced the day she found out. The Dread Pirate Roberts was twisting the knife in her heart slowly and painfully.

"You mocked me once, never do it again! I died that day!" she shouted.

The pirate was shocked at her behavior, but that was short-lived as soon as he heard the prince's horses and men approaching. He couldn't help but be distracted and look up to see where the sounds were coming from. 

"You can die too, for all I care!" Buttercup spat, pushing him off the edge of the ravine in her fury.

"As...you..wish..." the pirate yelled as he was rolling down the ravine.

As soon as those words left his mouth, Buttercup realized it was her true love crashing down towards the ravine floor and quickly regretted her action.

"Oh, my sweet Westley; what have I done?"

At that, she immediately threw herself down the ravine to follow her beloved Westley. She didn't care about the pain she had to endure while rolling down. Her Westley was alive and that was all that mattered to her. Every bump, every scratch, it was worth it.

When both of them reached the ravine floor, they were worried about the other sustaining a concussion. Luckily, the only injuries were a slight pain in the head, a few scratches, some bumps, and some cuts. The only loss was Westley's ebony cloth mask that landed in one area of the ravine.

Westley ran to Buttercup with every ounce of strength he had left after the fall. Buttercup reached out her weak arm to him to let him know that she was alright. He took the lady in his arms and scanned her body if any injury was sustained.

"Can you move at all?" he softly asked her.

"Move? You're alive. If you want, I can fly." she answered with the most joy she's ever felt in her heart.

Westley and Buttercup embraced each other, happily reunited. This was similar to the one they had before Westley left, but the mood was infinitely more pleasant. They could tell how much they missed each other just by the tightness of their satisfying embrace. He released her just a little bit to ask her one more thing.

"I told you I would always come for you. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Well...you were dead." she replied.

"Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while."

"I will never doubt again." Buttercup smiled, looking longingly into his perfect blue eyes.

"There won't ever be a need." he responded.

And with that, he looked lovingly into her eyes before leaning in to give her a passionate, almost sinful kiss. The addiction Westley had for kissing Buttercup's perfect lips was suddenly reawakened after the long five years he was away from her. Their bodies grew warm with this kiss and the aforementioned tightness of their embrace. 

They could have made love right then and there on the ravine floor, but their reunion was cut short by the fact that they needed to escape from Humperdinck and his men and keep him from capturing Westley for whatever reason. However, they only had one way to escape: through the fire swamp.


End file.
